Worth Your While
by Stargazer13
Summary: Setzer wants Roxas to throw the match in exchange for a mystery prize. Though inclined to decline, Roxas agrees only on the promise, I'll Make It Worth Your While. SetzerRoxas


Title: Worth Your While

Author: LJ: stargazer135 or FFN: Stargazer13

Pairing: Setzer/Roxas

Notes: This was ENTIRELY based off of a post someone made in khyaoi on LJ. Think back to the Struggle Tournament. Setzer makes the comment, "Let me win, I'll make it worth your while," or something like that. That got this person thinking: What exactly did he mean? This may also be fairly short. Also, this is un-beta-ed.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, Implied Sex, Bribery

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the premise of this story.

Rating: Not Work-safe

-------------

Foam bats smacked each other in a heated fashion. Parries, thrusts, rhythmical steps almost like a dance. Roxas gracefully twirled around Vivi and smacked him with his "sword".

"I lost." The odd boy whined. The blonde smiled and walked over to the Struggle announcer, who grinned and congratulated his win. "Your next opponent is Setzer Gabbiani." Roxas nodded and sought out the blue-haired socialite.

-------------

"Ah, Roxas, is it not?" Setzer asked politely. The aforementioned boy simply nodded. "Listen, could you just let me win?" Roxas facefaulted. Catching the appalled face, Setzer added, "I'll make it worth your while."

Roxas had readied himself to refuse, but he stopped himself. _Setzer is fairly rich. Maybe he'll buy me off. I could use the money. I mean, the one prize you DON'T get for winning was money._ "Are we talking money?"

Setzer just gave him a roguish grin. "You'll see." With that, he sauntered away.

Roxas stared at the retreating man, cursing himself and his curiosity.

--------------

As planned, Roxas threw the match. Setzer gave him a grin of gratitude, which was mistaken by many as a cocky grin, adding to the façade.

After the match, Setzer approached Roxas and smiled. He leaned in and whispered, "Follow me."

He grabbed the blonde's hand and led him towards the train station. Setzer, it turned out, lived at the Sunset Terrace.

--------------

"Why'd you invite me here?" Roxas looked around the elaborate foyer. They had entered one of the many doors and were in Setzer's bedroom. Roxas just assumed Setzer was after the bribe.

He settled himself gently on the cerulean silk sheets. Setzer walked back out of the restroom and stared at the slender form of Roxas. He, too, settled himself on the bed next to Roxas.

"Uh….Roxas?" Roxas turned to stare at the usually eloquent man. "I….I…"

Courage seemed to well up within him and he took the blonde's lips in a ferocious kiss. Roxas's eyes widened but he leaned into the kiss.

Setzer pulled away, his attention's now focusing on the smaller boy's neck. Roxas tangled his fingers gently in the light blue hair of his "assailant". "Nngghh. Setzer." Roxas moaned lightly.

The man smirked and removed the boy's jacket and shirt, suckles trailing down Roxas's torso. Once Setzer reached the rim of Roxas's jeans, he looked up. Already, a light sheen of sweat covered Roxas's blushing face. Setzer smirked and inquired, "Shall I?"

Roxas nodded weakly. The blue-haired man smirked, "Prepare yourself."

---------------- (No Lemon For j00!)

Roxas woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar bed. He could feel a weight behind him. _Oh my god! I'm in bed with someone else!_

He gently turned over and found himself face to face with a sleeping Setzer. Roxas instantly recalled the previous night. The kiss, the assurances from Setzer that everything would be okay and that the pain would stop soon, and the falling asleep together were clear as day.

He sighed as he slid closer to the older man. His eyes slid closed with one final thought.

_You really did make it worth my while…_

-----------------------

Eeee! I love this! This is my first Setzer/Roxas. I hope you enjoyed, I honestly did. Thank you for reading. Look for more stories in the near future. Also, if you have a request, just say so, I have nothing better to do for a little while.


End file.
